I am Done With You
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Not a song fic! NaruxHina & SasuxIno! enjoy! Part 1 complete. Part two coming soon!
1. I am Done with You

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

They slammed together, and ther was a bright flash of light...

--

Naruto's eyes snapped open to see Kakashi standing over him, with Sasuke slung over his shoulder. The jonin sighed in relief as he saw the boy stir. _'Than Kami he's alright.'_He reached a hand out to the weary blonde, and Naruto weakly took it, and rose to his feet. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs, and looked around to see thaT they were still in the valley of end, and that Sasuke was slung over Kakashi;s shoulder, out cold. "Did I win?"

Kakashi's visible eye curved upward in that u shaped smile of his. His voice was full of pride for his student, and he nodded. "Yes Naruto. You beat him. Now- he picked up the remains' of Sasuke's battered headband and stuffed it in his pocket. "Now, lets go home." Naruto leapt high into the air, fist raised and filled with glee. "Allrighty then! Sakura-chan is gonna be SO happy when she finds out I brought back Sasuke!"

--

Kakashi immediately brought Naruto and the still unconscious Sasuke before the council. He pointed to Naruto, and his voice was filled with pride once more as he spoke. "I hereby recommend that you make Naruto a chunin for bringing back Sasuke. He has demonstrated the tact, the skill, and overall, he certainly has the guts for it. So what do you all say to this?"

Naruto's eyes lit up at this unexpected surprise. _'Me? A Chunin?'_

Yasha Haruno, Sakura's mother, smiled at this bold request. "Make Naruto a chunin? That sound like a great idea._ 'After all, Sakura would be MUCH better off with him than that terrible Uchiha.' _Inocihi nodded as well. "Ino has told me many good things about this boy. I say yes." _'Hmm, maybe I should set him up on a date with her...' _Shibi merely nodded, the silent Aburame expresing his mute approval. Shikaku expressed his approval as well. "Well, he certainly is a hard worker, and I respect that."

A small smile appeared on Hiashi's face as he now spoke, his usually flat tone full of mirth. "Naruto, Hinata has told me many wonderful things about you. You will make an excellent Chunin." He mentally mused as well. _'He needs to know about Hinata's crush on him, I can tell that its' tearing her up inside that he still doesn't know about it yet.'_

Kakashi grinned beneath his blue mask t the council's praise of Naruto. _'It looks like he's finally getting the recognition he so richly deserves. Good for you Naruto'_. "So it's official? He's a chunin now?"

Yasha grinned as well and nodded. "Yes. This council hereby unanimously declares Naruto Uzumaki a chunin ,for bringing back Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's jaw dropped and the council members had to restrain their laughter at his reaction. The boy was completely and _totally _dumbstruck over what had just happened, and you could see it on his face.

His voice was full of awe as he spoke. " No freakin way...I'm a chunin now? Just like Shikamaru?" Shikaku couldn't help but laugh at that add-on. "Yes you're a chunin, but I certainly hope you're not as lazy as my son." Naruto grinned _'I'm a chunin..._ and promptly fainted.

Kakashi slapped his forehead and picked the boy up, his voice back to its usual carefree tone. "Okay you. You're going to the hospital to get some sleep."

--

Naruto's eyes opened blearily to find himself in the hospital, his forehead bandaged and saw Shikamaru sitting on the foot of his bed. The slacker saw him open his eyes, and grinned, but his tone wAs dead serious. "Naruto, did you- they heard the door open, and Sakura walked in, looking worried when she saw Naruto's injuries. Naruto beamed as soon as he saw her, and motioned for her to come closer to the bed.

His voice was full of joy as he spoke. "Sakura-chan, I kept my promise! I brought him back!" Her emeral eyes filled with tears, and she grabbed him in a hug, sobbing into his chest. "Thank you Naruto! Thank you so much!" Naruto sighed, for a second he thought that she was worried about _him, _not Sasuke.

Shikamaru saw the look of pain and sadness, as well as the tears in his friend's eyes, but Naruto quickly choked them back. When he spoke, it was with his usual happy go lucky attitude. "No problem Sakura!" But the Nara knew that his friend was hurting, and it made him sigh. _'What a drag. She still only cares about Sasuke.' _

With Naruto, he just felt miserable now. _'Aw man. She still only cares about Sasuke. This bites.' _He spoke again, but now his voice was sad, and it held just a hint of justified anger in it. "Sakura-chan, are you _ever_ gonna stop going after Sasuke?" The Haruno's head snapped up, her eyes blazing with anger. "Naruto, I already told you-

That did it. Naruto could only take so much emotional pain, and right now, her simple words were the straw that broke the camel's back. Something inside him snapped, and his eyes flashed red.

"Shut up."

Sakura froze, she looked at Naruto's red slitted eyes, and she was afraid now. She had never seen him like this, and it truly frightened her. "W-what?" She stammered. Naruto shut his eyes, fighting off the tears, but to no avail as the began to frip down. Now his voice was as cold as ice. "Sakura- She winced at the abscence of 'chan'.

"I've had it. All you ever say or do is "Sasuke this" or "Sasuke that" or Sasuke, do you wanna go on a date with me? Sasuke, Sasuke, GOD DAMN SASUKE!!" I HAVE HAD IT!" Tears poured from his red eyes now, and Sakura was struck speechless by this strange un-Naruto like behavior. "W-What do you mean?"

Naruto snarled at her baring his fangs as he spoke. "You know damn well what I mean! I ALWAYS treat you kindly, I _always _pick you up when you fall, I'm _always _there for you, on a mission, emotionally, WHATEVER! But _still, _all you ever do is just go after your precious Sasuke! Sakura, please get it through your head! YOU DESERVE MUCH BETTER THAN HIM AND, HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!"

Now, he grabbed the pillow form behind his head, and shoved it into his face, his tears soaking the soft cushion as he sobbed into it. Confused, Sakura looked to Shikamaru for help, but the Nara gave her a cold look, his vocie as cold as ice. "You brought this on yourself. You always treated him like dirt, and now he finally snapped. I hope your happy."

With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Sakura to ponder over what had just happened. She remembered what the Uchiha had said to her before he left. _'You really are annoying.'_

'_Is that all I ever do? Make people sad while I lie to myself and say I'm doing the right thing? Naruto was always nice to me, but I took advantage of him, I stomped him into the dirt. And now- _She looked at the distraught Chunin, who was still sobing into the now wet pillow. _'Now I've broken his heart._

She whispered her next words but Naruto still somehow heard them, and he froze as she spoke them. "Naruto I'm sorry. I'm reeeeeeaaaaaaally sorry." He lifted his face from the pillow, and his eyes were back to their regular blue, but now they had no life in them, they had lost their sparkle. "What's the point Sakura?" He mumbled emotionlessly. "You say that now, but give it a day, and you'll go right back to Sasuke again without a second thought."

She shook her head vigourosly, her pink hair shaking back and forth as tears began to form in her eyes. She was losing her only true best friend, and it was all her fault.

"No I won't!"

"Yes, you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yes, you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yes, you will."

Now she screamed it at the top of her lungs, her voice despearately pleading with him: "NO I WILL NOT!"

Naruto's voice was still as dull and lifeless as his eyes when he spoke." Then Think. Think about if you really love him."

Tears poured out of her emerald eyes as she stared into his dull blue ones, her voice uncertain. "But how-

Naruto held up a hand, and she thought she heard a spark of hope in his vocie. "Just think."

Sakura put her hand to her head, and thought long and hard about everything. _'Do I love Sasuke? He's always turning me down, and he never says yes when I ask him on a date. But... Naruto's right, he IS always trying to cheer me up..._She held her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth as the conflicting emotions ran through her head. _'AGH! I don't know! Why do I like Sasuke? What did he ever do for me?' _

Try as she might, she couldn't think of one genuinely nice thing Sasuke had done for her. But when she thought of Naruto, heck, there were miilions of small and large kindnesses that he had done for her since the first time they met. He had given her that valentine, he had defended her wheneveryone teased her about her forehead, there so many different things...

Then she heard the ruffle of the blankets and saw Naruto slipping on a black jumpsuit, similiar to his orange one but where there was orange there was black, and where there was blue, there was red. He turned to face her, his face hard as he spoke in a flat tone. " Forget it. I'm leaving. "

Sakura shook her head desperately and grabbed his hand, her voice pleading. "No! Don't go!" Naruto turned to face her, now he was angry. "What is it now? I told you, you don't- then he saw her struggling to force the words out.

"Na-Naruto, please. Don't." She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and sobbed out. "I need you." Naruto's eyes flashed red, and in a rage he hissed out: "Liar! You just need another person to use!" He struggled in her grip, and with a snarl, he finally broke free.

Then she screamed it out: " YOU CAN'T GO! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Naruto turned to her now his face broken and sad, and then she realized the pain that she had put him through. She had broken his heart. After all these years, he had finally snapped. Now he spoke again, his voice was cold as he uttered the words. "Sakura, I _want _to believe you. Really I do. But I know that you heart truly lies with Sasuke. I just can't do this anymore. He turned to walk out the door, and she heard him speak again. "We'll talk about this later. But for now, I am done with you.

He sighed as he closed the door, and the tears began to stream down his face now. _Damn it. Why does this always happen to me?' _closing his eyes in emotional pain, he walked dpwn the hallway, and right into Hinata.

The shy Hyuuga never saw him coming, and the ran into each other head first. With a cry of surprise, she closed her eyes as she began to fall back, but Naruto's eyes snapped open and his arms caught her. She opened her eyes, wondering who had caught her, and she turned beet red when she saw that it was Naruto. The shy girl began to feel dizzy and she knew what was going to happen. _'Oh no, I 'm going to faint again..._

But then she felt something wet hit her face, and then it hit her again and again. She looked up closeley to see that it was Naruto. He was crying. Fighting off her dizziness, she stammered out: "N-Naruto-kun. w-why are y-you c-crying?" He shook his head back and forth, his vocie broken and sad, just like his face was as he set her on her feet. "No! I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye!"

Hinata knew he was lying, and so did he. In a rare moment of confidence, she stepped forward and dried his tears with her hand. "You're a really bad liar. Now please tell me, I w-want to help." Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and so he told her everything...


	2. The Date

Hinata gasped out loud as Naruto finished telling her his story. The two were sitting on the hospital steps, and Hinata was heartbroken as she hearrd his tale. "S-So, y-you have the K-Kyuubi inside you? T-That's w-why everyone was always so mean to you?" Naruto gave a sad sigh, as he nodded. "Yep. And you already know about what Sakura did to me." His face scrunched up in pain as he remembered how she always rejected him no matter what he did. "She told me that she loved me, but by then it was too late. She's never gonna stomp on me like that again."

Before he knew what was happening, the Hinata wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun. I'm s-so s-sorry I didn't t-try to t-talk to y-you earlier." Naruto gave a sigh of relief. _'Well, at least I have a new friend now.' _Without thinking,he wrapped his arms around her waist as he hugged her back. Hinata turned beet red, but again she fought her urge to faint.

_'No! I can't keep fainting around him! I-I have to be more confident!' _Surpressing her blush to a pale pink, she just rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Naruto kun, I'm n-not going to l-leave you a-alone ever." Naruto smiled and rested his head against hers. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. Thanks so much."

Hinata was ecstatic when she heard him use 'chan'. _'He's being nice to me! He wants to be with me!' _She was determine to not be shy around him, and prove to him that she could, and would be strong for him.

Five minutes later, Naruto finally let go, and she handed looked up at him, her confidence knowing no bounds now. When she spoke, her voice was stammer free and full of worry for her crush. "Are you okay going to be okay?" Naruto let out a deep breath, and sighed. He sounded like his usual happy go lucky self when he spoke. "Yeah, I'm gonna be okay. Thanks Hinata-chan." He took five steps away, then spun around, hands behind his head in a sheepish gesture. "Hey, I know this is kinda short notice, but do you wanna-

Her eyes widened with joy as she finished his sentence. "Go on a date? I'd love to!" Naruto gave her a wide grin and laughed out loud. "Allright then!" He glanced at his watch. It was 6:00. A grin appeared on his face as he spoke again. "How about now?" Hinata giggled and took his hand. "Sure! Just let me go get changed!"

--

Naruto glanced at his watch again as he waited outside the Hyuuga Compound for Hinata. It was 7:00. He gave a deep sigh as he paced back and forth outside. "Jeez what's- before he could finish his sentence, The door opened, and Hinata stood before him. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "Wow."

Hinata saw the look and his face and spun around, giving him a full view of her outfit. She had discarded her thick jacket, in favor of a navy blue halter top that fit her ripe chest snugly. She wore navy blue shorts, and her outfit really went with her now long hair. She had long since grown it out, and it brought out her pale lavender eyes beautifully. "You like the new look Naruto-kun?"

Naruto managed to nod dumbly. "Yeah." She extended her hand, a grin on her face. "Well then, shall we go?" Naruto cleared his head and took her hand, enjoying the feel of it in his own. She beamed at him and the two of them took off. Naruto raised an eyebrow as they passed Ichiraku's. "Hey where are we going on this date anyway?" She smiled, and let go of his hand, increasing her speed in the process. "You have to catch me first! she shouted over her shoulder as she sped away.

Naruto was surprised for a second, but then he took off after the laughing Hyuuga girl, a wide grin on his face. "HEY! Wait up! You got a head start!"

--

Sakura heard Naruto's voice, and opened her window, to see the blond chasing Hinata down the streets towards the the two of them laughing their heads off as they raced towards the gates. She felt a pang of jealousy in her chest as she realized that the shy Hyuuga had stolen Naruto from her. Her eyes narrowed in anger, then the tears formed in her eyes again as she realized that it was her own fault. _'I brought this on myself. No wonder I'm miserable.' _She sighed sadly as they dissapeared from view. "Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry."

--

Naruto chased Hinata through the gates, a smile on his face. He tore up a cloud of dust as he was hot on her heels, and he was getting closer by the second. "I'm catching up Hinata-chan!" She looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" She hooked a hard right, and Naruto had to slam on the brakes to avoid falling into the river. He mumbled under his breath as took of again after her, the full moonlight shining down on them. Hinata hooked another right, this time into the trees, and Naruto immediately ran into one face first and fell on his butt.

He leapt to his feet, rubbing his red face in pain as he shouted after her. "OW! Hey, that's cheating!" He heard her playful voice teasing him from not too far off, as if she was waiting for him to catch up. "It's not my fault you ran into it! Now come on slowpoke!" Naruto shook his sore head, and took off after her, this time being careful not to get whacked by another tree.

He burst into a clearing, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. "Wow! This place is beautiful!"


	3. Confession

Naruto gaped as he saw where Hinata had so cleverly led him. In front of him was a large waterfall, the water gently pouring down and barely making a sound as it hit the small clear lake beneath it. The surrounding area was covered in wet dew covered grass, the light shining off it as fireflies danced in the moonlight. He recognized this place immediately, as he had been told about it by Iruka, but Hinata beat him to the punch before he could speak, her voice calm and soft.

"This is the Falls of Love. Legend has it that whenever two people in love with one another and come here, the waterfall will glow a bright red." She took a step forward, and held out her hand, her voice eager, as was the expression on her soft face. "Come on Naruto-kun. Let's see if the legend is true." Naruto smiled, he already knew _he _was in love with her, and this was the perfect opportunity to see if she felt the same way about him.

He stepped forward and gently placed his hand in her own, their fingers intertwining as they stood before the cascading water. Then the tow of them gasped as the falls suddenly went from their customary blue to a bright red. The glow of the red light brightly illuminated the area, and that was when Naruto knew. He turned to face Hinata, his voice full of awe.

"You've been in love with me for a long time, haven't you?" He felt _so_stupid for not figuring it out sooner. Hinata nodded, the red glow illuminating her long navy blue hair, and making it appear purple. "Yes, I've had a crush on you ever since the academy, she grinned and put her hands behind her back, her shining hair blowing in the gentle breeze. "But ever since the preliminaries, when you cheered me on, and gave me confidence and courage-

She then released his hand and took several steps out onto the water, and beckoned for him to follow. The blond was enraptured by her beauty, and he gladly did so. _'Wow. I am really falling for her. Unbelievable.'_Hinata then stood on the small lake, the waterfall gently pouring down beside her. With a sigh, she released her chakra, and slowly sank into the water, the cool liquid coming up to her chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but he removed his jacket and also did the same, not minding the cold water.

He motioned for Hinata to continue, and she did so: "Ever since then, I wanted to be like you. I wanted to get strong and prove to everybody that I'm not some shy girl that anyone can push around." Her face fell as she continued, her voice becoming sad.

"But it was too hard. I tried and tried, but no one treated me any different." Now her face lit up again, and Naruto was happy to see that the Hyuuga was back to her new bubbly self. "But then I heard what you said to Sakura, and you sounded so sad, you sounded so hurt."

She swam over to him now, and gently floated in front of him as she continued,her voice still soft as silk. "And then I decided. I hated seeing you, Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja so sad. It broke my heart when I heard how Sakura treated you like that, without a second thought for your feelings. And then everyone was always so mean to you, thinking that you were the Kyuubi's reincarnation."

Now she glided closer to him, and gently placed her left hand on his whiskered face.

"But I know that's not true. You can't be the fox, you're so kind, so gentle, so giving. You're my Naruto-kun, and I love you. And as soon as I saw you fall apart, I decided that I wanted to be here for you. To help you pick up the pieces, to sow you back together and never let you fall apart again."

Naruto found himself speechless, but still she continued: "Naruto-kun, I will _never _break your heart like she did. I love you and only you." With that, she released her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in until their lips were less than an inch apart, a pale pink blush on both of their faces. She whispered one last time as she gently pressed her voluptuos body against him. "Naruto-kun, I will _never _be done with you."

And with that, she gently pressed her lips against his.

--

Sakura saw the whole thign from a nearby tree in the forest. She angrily clenched her fist as she saw Hinata lean in against him and kiss him on the lips. Then tears filled her eyes as she saw Naruto return her gentle display of affection as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and gasped as she pulled him under the water.

They came up again a moment later, soaking wet and still lip locked. Sakura choked back a sob and the tears flowed freely out of her green eyes and down her face. _'Why? Why did I have to be so stupid?! I finally realized my real feelings for him, and then she snatches him away! OOOOOOOOOOOH! IT MAKES ME SO MAD!' _The Haruno girl clenched her fist and swore that she would make Naruto hers or die trying.

--

Sasuke blearily opened his eyes to see a blue pair staring down at him the owner of the blue eyes had her short blond hair down, and it glowed in the full moonlight. "Ino-chan? He rasped out." The Yamanaka smiled softly and handed him a glass of water, her voice kind and soft. "Here, I thought you might be thirsty. After all you've been out all day since Naruto... She seemed hesitant to say it.

Sasuke slowly drank the ice cold water, enjoying the cool liquid as it eased his dry throat He gave a content sigh and smiled. "Since Naruto beat me. I know. I was there." Ino placed her hand on his shoulder, her face and voice full of worry. "You okay?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Yeah. I got my butt handed to me. I was being a prick, and I deserved it." He smiled up at Ino as she adjusted his pillow for him, his voice kind for once. "And I know why. I fought for power. He fought to keep a promise to someone precious. His will was stronger, as was his purpose."

He gave a tired sigh as he continued, his voice weary. "I'm tired Ino. So very tired. I keep chasing after my brother, but I can never seem to fill the gap between us. And then he just taunts me, saying I don't have enough hate. I'm tired of hating, of bbeing so cold. I want to let the ice melt, not freeze it over and over again. So I'm giving up. I'm giving up on killing him. Let father time and the passing of old age do that for me. I'm going to live the rest of my life here in this village and rebuild my clan, like the true heir of the Uchiha should. Itachi can rot in a ditch for all I care."

Ino smiled once again, and squeezed his shoulder. "Sasuke, that's great. I'm glad you finally let go of your burden. How does it feel to be free of it?" Sasuke sighed contentedly and stretched his arms out. "It feels wonderful. It feels absolutley wonderful."

Ino sighed sadly and told him off the whole incident with the two. "Well Naruto and Sakura aren't on very good terms now. They had a nasty arguement over you. Naruto said that you were important to her, and to sum it all up, he said he's done with her. The poor girl is hysteric right now, especially since she knows that you think she's annoying"

He sighed as well as he realized that his best friend must be heart broken. "How is he?" Now Ino grinned, her voice full of joy. "Actually, he's fine. Him and Hinata are out on a date right now." Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. "Good. It's good to know he already found someone else. After all, he is the comeback kid." Ino giggled at his joke and then stopped. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Ino smiled shyly and leaned in close. "This is why I wanted your eyes closed." And with that she pressed her lips against his. Sasuke mentally smiled as his other best friend laid one on him. _'Ah, so you wanted to see if I'd let you kiss me.' _He slowly reached one sore arm up and wrapped it arounf her waist, pulling her down onto the hospital bed. The Yamanka's eyes widened in surprise as she gently his the soft fabric, breaking the kiss.

"Sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha lifted the covers up for her, and gave her a small smile, his voice kind again. "What? I told you I was going to let the ice melt. And that means being nice to you and letting you know how I feel." Ino's eyes widened, and in a shocked voice, she whispered: "Say it Sasuke. I _have _to hear you say it."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Fine. Ino-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" The platinum blond surpressed a squeal of joy and snuggled under the covers, resting her head against his warm chest and listening to his strong heartbeat. "I thought you'd never ask. Hell yeah I'll be your girl!"

Sasuke ruffled her hair and the new couple yawned sleepily. Then Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw the open window. "You snuck out just to see me, didn't you?" Ino nodded and gave a content sigh as he wrapped one arm around her. "Good. I like a girl who isn't afraid to break the rules."

Five minutes later, they were sleeping peacefully in each others arms.


	4. The Next Morning

Naruto sighed inwardly as he enjoyed Hinata's kiss, the Hyuuga girl gnetly pressing him against the bank of the lake, as they drifted in the water. _'Oh man, life is good.' _The Hyuuga pressed herself against him, and slid her tonuge into his mouth, making him the happiest genin in the world as the two of them sank under the water once more. He closed his blue eyes against the water, Then he felt his shirt come off and felt his bare chest press against Hinata's own naked upper torso. _'Hello! When did she get our shirts off?!'_ He broke their passionate kiss, pulling her up from the water as he did so.

They shook the water out of their eyes, and Naruto spoke, sounding just a tad bit nervous. "Hey, aren't we a little young to be doing that? I mean come on, we're only 15." Hinata gave him a pouty face, her gentle voice softl pleading with him. "Please Naruto-kun?" Naruto closed his eyes against the pout and turned beet red, shaking his head rapidly, water spraying every which way. "Uh-uh! I don't want to be a dad this early!" Hinata stuck out her tongue and looked away from him crossing her arms and covering her more than ample chest in the process.

He heard her whisper under her breath as she held her bare cleavage tightly against her chest. "But you'd make a great dad...

Naruto sighed in exasperation and spun her around, a grin on his face. "Fine then, C'mere you." Hinata giggled, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as she dragged him underwater...

--

Sakura saw THAT, and she hissed in rage. "They're having- But that's- AGH!" She angrily stamped her foot on the branch, making it crack under the angry stomp. "She'll pay. She is SO gonna pay. And I know just how to do it...

Unbenknownst to her, a spandex clad figure had been training nearby, and he had overheard everything that she said. Lee sighed sadly as he heard the Haruno plotting, and accidentally spoke out loud: "Sakura-chan... can't you just leave the two of them alone and let them be happy?" Sakura heard his voice and looked down to see him, her eyes blazing. "Lee! Don't you _dare _tell _anyone _what I just said!" Lee's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Sakura. I am very dissapointed in you."

Sakura winced again as she relaized that he wasn't going to use 'chan' anymore either. She gasped as she realized that she was about to lose him as well.. _'It looks like I'm annoying to him as well..._ "Lee! Wait! I didn't mean- Lee held up a bandaged hand, silencing her. He continued, his voice growing angrier by the second. " It's too late to apologize." Now his eyes blazed with righteous anger as he went on: "You should be ashamed of yourself! Trying to ruin such youthful and passionate love that is just beginning to bloom like a young Lotus!" Waht he said next absolutely shattered her. " Sakura Haruno, I shall no longer pursue one who is as bitter and cruel as you! In fact, I will tell Naruto everything you have just said!" And with that, he raced off to Naruto's house, ready to warn the new chunin as soon as he returned.

--

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and pushed himself up with an elbow. He noticed that he wasn't wearing anything either, and he remembered last night. He held his hand over his eyes and grinned as the memories flashed through his head. "Oi, what a night... He glanced down and saw Hinata nuzzled into his chest, snoring softly. He grinned and pulled up the covers, making her smile and wrap her arms around him.

"You're warm... He grinned and ran a hand through her navy blue hair, his voice kind and caring as he spoke. "And you're soft." He used his free hand to tickle her under her chin, and the Hyuuga heirress purred like a spoiled kitten. But before he could lean down and kiss her, there was a rapid knock at the door, and Lee poked his head, in, one hand over his eyes.

Naruto was about to greet his friend, when Lee spoke rapidly, sounding very worried: "Naruto! ! I overheard Sakura last night, and she's up to something! She said that she was going to make Hinata pay for stealing you from her!" Nartuo's blue eyes turned blood red as the rage coursed throuhg his veins. He pulled up the blue blankets, covering himself and Hinata, who now nuzzled her head into his chest. When he spoke, his voice was dark and deep, just like the Kyuubi. "What did she say?"

Lee removed his hand from his eyes and saw Naruto and Hinata covered up beneath the blankets. Givng a tired sigh, he sat down on a chair, and told them exactly what she had said, word for word. Once he finished, Naruto gave an angry snarl, accidently spooking the spandex clad youth and nearly knocking him out of th ewooden chair. "Keep an eye on her. I don't want her to _try anything."_

Lee nodded balanced himself again and nodded, his face grim and his voice firm. "I will do that. But I _still_ can't believe Sakura would go to such lengths, or be so bitter- Naruto sighed and waved his hand. "Me neither, now could you please go? I would like to have some alone time with Hinata-chan. Lee nodded, and rose to his feet. The Gai lookalike flashed him a grin and gave him a thumbs up, doing his signature pose. "I wish you two the best of luck together!" And with that, he took off, somehow closing the door gently behind him despite his speed.

Naruto gave a waery sigh and fell back against the bed. "Why can't she just leave me be? I don't wanna deal with her right now... Hinata riased her head from his chest and placed a hand on his face, her gentle and soft voice worried. "Take it easy. She can't do anything to break us up and we both know it." Naruto's crimson eyes stared down at her, confused, as was his voice.

"Are you sure? I've been around her for a while, and _I know _how far she can go when she gets angry." Hinata grinned and stared deep into his red eyes. "Wow. You look really hot with red eyes." Her distraction worked perfectly, and Naruto bared his fangs in a smile. "Well, don't get used to it."

Hinata giggled and pulled herself up onto him, her navy blue hair draping down into his face and tickling his nose. "Why? I like you when your like this, you're so foxy." Naruto grinned and pulled her down, his vocie normal again, but his eyes remained red. "Fine then. I guess I'm your foxy boyfriend." She laughed at his joke and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her naked body against his...

--

Ino rolled over on the hospital bed and reached a hand out for Sasuke. When she didn't feel his prescence, her eyes snapped open in fear. _'Was all of that just a dream?! You have got to b-_ But there was no need to worry. She felt a reassurinf hand on her shoulder and looke dup into the eyes of Sasuke, who grinned down at her. "Morning beautiful."

Ino noticed that he was now wearing a white version of his balck onepiece outfit from the chunin exams. "You look good in white... she murmurd sleepily. Sasuek chuckled and pulled her up from the white bed and carried her bridal style. "I thought you'd say that. I decided to try something that didn't make me look like an emo punk."

The blond girl giggled as he set her down. "Well, emo or not, you're still my boyfriend." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you're my girlfriend." Ino gave a content sigh and rested her head against his chest. "I love it when you say that...


	5. The Plea

Sakura choked back a sob as she saw Lee walk past and wave to her as he walked by. "Unbelievable. Now he won't even talk to me. But he still smiles and waves, like he's happy to see me. OOOOOOH! IT MAKES ME SO-" She angrily slammed her fist into a wall, her strength making a wide crack in the brick wall of the alley. "He'll pay, She hissed. "Everybody will pay for hurting me."

She left the dark alley to seek out Naruto and desperately try to convince him of her feelings...

--

Ino looked closley at a gold katana, and her eyes gleamed as she saw the masterfully crafted blade_.'I have GOT to have that!'._She squeezed Sasuke's hand, grabbing the Uchiha's attention away from a large black shuriken he was eyeing. She put on her best pouty face, and pointed to the sword "Sasuke? Do you see that sword?" Sasuke pulled out his wallet, which was still fat from the A ranked mission to the land of waves.

A small grin lit up his face as he eyed the price tag. "200 ryo? No problem." He pulled out the some of the cash and handed it to the shopkeeper, whose eyes widened as he eagerly took the wad of cash and stammered out his thanks. "T-Thank you sir! Will you be needing anything else?"He then handed Ino the golden blade, and the Yamanaka gladly too it, her eyes shinging. She strapped it to her back, and then gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grinned as she kissed him, and pointed to the jutsu section of the shop, his tone eager.

" Hey old man, what kind of elemental jutsu do you have here?" The shopkeeper smiled and began to run over the list that he had...

Ino turned her head and listened with one ear as she heard th esounds of shouting. "Hey! That sounds like Naruto-kun!" She tugged on Sasuke's sleeve, her eyes eager, as was her voice. "Come on, lets go find him! I told him about us, and I'm sure he'd love to see you again!" Sasuke grinned as he considered what she had said. _'Yeah. I would like to see what the lo- What Naruto's up to.' _He nodded, and gave her a thumbs up, making her put her hand over her motuh in a giggle. Then, hand in hand, they took off towards the sound of the shouting, leaving a very confused shopkeeper in their wake.

--

Hinata gave a content sigh as Naruto led her through the village, her hand tightly intertwined in his. _' It's hard to believe that only two days ago I wasn't dating him. And now, so many things havve happened... _A happy and content smile lit her face as she knew in her heart that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and he with her.

_'I still can't believe I have him all to myself! _She giggled happily and rested her head on his shoulder, as Naruto gently squeezed her hand in response, and gave an exuberant shout of joy. Hinata giggled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. '_ He's so happy now. I guess I have Sakura to thank for that.' _

No sooner had she thought of the Haruno, then she saw the pink haired girl stalking toward them._'Great. Speak of the devil, and lo, she doth appear!' _Naruto must have saw her as well, as she felt him visibly stiffen and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "Sh, it's okay. She won't try anything with so many people around." She felt him relax again, and then they deliberately swerved to avoid crossing paths with Sakura.

The Haruno was none too happy with this, but she restrained herself and called out after them, her voice desperate. "Wait!"

Naruto sighed and he and Hinata turned to face her. His voice was cold as he spoke to her, and she winced at the absence of his usually friendly tone. "What is it?" Sakura was taken aback once again by his cold tone, and stammered for once. "N-Naruto, please, just let me explain myself. I lov-

His eye flashed red and Sakura knew that she had struck a nerve. "You love me? Bah! That's a load of bull! You're only saying that because Sasuke is with Ino-chan now!" Sakura winced, and tears filled her eyes, making Naruto's resolve falter momentarily, and his eye return to their normal sapphire blue. _'She didn't know? Maybe that was a bit harsh then..._

The friendly tone accidently slipped back in as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and she saw a glimmer of the old Naruto. "Sakura, I'm sorry. Maybe that was a bit harsh." Her eyes filled with hope at his friendly tone, and she placed a hand on his, her voice pleading. "Naruto, please just here me-

Then the old Naruto that she knew vanished, as his eyes flashed red again. His friendly tone was gone again, adn his voice was laced with hate. "Why should I listen to you, wench?! So you can weave your tangled web around me once more and pull me back in?! NEVER AGAIN!"

He shouted the last part, and Sakura fell on her butt, tears pouring down her face as she choked out the words. "I'm begging you! Just here me out, and I promise I'll leave you alone!" Naruto's red eyes blazed, but he motioned with one hand. "Make it quick."

Hinata followed up on this with a venomous glare. Sakura paled as she saw how angry Hinata was. _'Great. If I tell Naruto how I really feel, she's gonna try to kill me! Ah screw it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.'_

"Naruto, I-I always sort of liked you, it just took me awhile to realize it! What's so wrong with that?! Huh?!" Angry now, she leapt to her feet. "ANSWER ME!"

Hinata's pale eyes flashed, and she smacked Sakura, her open palm making a cracking sound as it left a red mark on the girl's face. Naruto gave a tired sigh, and when he spoke, his voice held immeasurable sadness. "I'll tell you what's wrong with that. You made me wait."

Tears began to fill his red eyes as he continued, and Hinata had to visibly restrain herself from going after Sakura for making him cry. Naruto noticed this, and he squeezed her hand in a silent thank you before continuing. "You made wait for fifteen years, stomping on my heart the whole time, and then you think that a simple 'I love You' will make everything all better? No Sakura. It will not."

The tears vanished as quickly as they had come, and Naruto turned to face Hinata, as he still continued speaking to Sakura.

"But she- he gently placed a clawed hand on the Hyuuga's face, his voice gentle and soft as she nuzzled her cheek into it, closing her eyes as her face lit up in a warm and affectionate smile. "She came to me when I was broken. She helped me pick up the pieces, and she helped me glue them back together. She cheered me up when I was blue. She shared my feelings when I told her I had fallen for her. And I love her with every fiber in my being, and she feels the same way about me."

Hinata spoke up now in her calm voice, and what she said shook Sakura to her very core. "Naruto-kun even told me he wants to marry me when we're old enough- She turned her head and gazed up at her blonde boyfriend. "Right, Naruto-kun?" He grinned and put and let go of her hand, putting his arm around her waist. "That's right, Hinata-chan." She smiled and deliberately leaned up and gave him a hard kiss on the lips, and her gaze was on Sakura the whole time, her eyes giving the pink haired girl a clear message.

_'He's mine now, not yours. Deal with it.'_

Sakura dried her tears as she heard the firm tone in his voice. Now she was angry, and she made it clear by the tone in her voice. "We'll just see how long that lasts." Then, before they could respond, she spun on one heel and ran off in the opposite direction.


	6. The Reunion

Naruto and Hinata sighed simultaneously and shook their heads at the same time. They turned to continue on their way to Ichiraku's, but they found Sasuke and Ino standing behind them, a wide smile on their faces. Naruto grinned as well as soon as he saw Sasuke. He gave him a quick once over, noticing his now white outfit. "Yo, I see you got a new look."

Sasuke raised a hand in greeting, and Naruto slapped his in a hi five. Now Sasuke gave Naruto a once over, noticing that his best friend had finally gotten rid of that _horrid _orange jumpsuit, for his new black and red one. "I see that you finally learned that orange isn't your color."

Naruto grinned, and Hinata giggled at this. "Yeah, Naruto-kun looks _much _better in black." Ino, not wanting to avoid the subject, spoke up, her voice serious. "Naruto. I think Sakura is gonna give the four of us hell now." The blond chunin sighed and gave them a half shrug, his tone carefree. "So what if she does? What's the worst she can do? Yell at us?"

The four of them burst into laughter at that remark, and Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye as they walked down the street. Then Naruto spun around and waved for Sasuke and Ino to follow them, cupping his hands over his mouth as he shouted: "Come on! Let's go get some ramen to celebrate my promotion to chunin!"

--

Naruto gave a content sigh as he finished his tenth bowl of ramen. "Well Sasuke, it looks like I can still eat more ramen than you." Much to his surprise, the Uchiha grinned and pointed next to the blond genin. "Yeah, you may be able to eat more than _me, _but it looks like Hinata has you beat." Naruto's head snapped around and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. "No freakin way...

Hinata was also eating ramen, but she was on her _30th _bowl. Ino giggled as she saw the thunderstruck look on his face. "Well, it looks like Naruto-kun has met his match when it comes to eating ramen." Sasuke chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yep. It looks like Naruto has lost his throne as the king of Ramen."

Naruto gave an exagerated sigh and hung his head in mock shame. "I am dethroned!" Hinata slurped up the last of her noodles, then wrapped her arms around his waist. "That's right. And I hereby claim your throne as my own." Naruto shot her a glare, and she giggled at the frustration on his face. She adopted a pouty look on her face, and spoke in her best pleading tone.

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive meeeee?" Naruto gawked and covered his eyes with one hand. "Agh! It burns! You win! You win!" Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair as he roared with laughter. "Unbelievable! One look from her, and you become putty in her hands!" Ino frowned and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at her, and was met with the dreaded pouty face.

He simply closed his eyes as soon as he saw it, a small smile on his face. "Sorry Ino-chan. I'm harassed by fangirls almost every day.

Ino grinned as and idea formed in her head. _'Oh yeah? Let's see if you're immune to this.'_

Unaware of her plotting, Sasuek continued on with his eyes still closed." I'm immune to- MMPH!" His sentence was cut off as Ino grabbed his face and yanked him forward into a soft kiss. She pulled away, a playful grin on her face. "Are you immune to that?" In response, he gently put a hand behind her forehead, and pulled her forward, his voice playful as well, as was the look on his face.

"Lets' find out."

--

Sakura surpressed a shriek of rage as she saw Sasuke pull Ino forward into a kiss. _'INO! She's the reason I lost Sasuke!' _Before she could continue her mental tirade, she felt a kunai against her neck, and a familiar voice hissed in her ear. "Sakura, why are you spying on them?"

--

Naruto sighed as he and Hinata rleaxed in their booth, whil Sasuek and Ino had a ramen eating contest. The two were tied at ten bowls when, they heard a shriek, and Tenten walked in, holding a struggling Sakura by her arms. She smiled as she heard Lee come in behind her, and nodded to everyone else, her tone evil. "Hey everyone. Look who I found spying." Lee put an arm around Tenten's waist as he leaned over her shoulder to talk to Sakura.

The youthful genin was none to happy with her, and she knew it by the fire in his eyes and the firm tone of his voice. "Sakura. I thought I told you, leave them alone." Sakura was struck speechless as Tenten leaned up and kissed Lee on the cheek, her tone praising the spandex clad teen, and making him blush with pride.

"Lee-kun that was a great speech." Lee scratched his head, which was as red as his face. "It was nothing, Ten-chan. I just did what my heart told me." Her eyes sparkled with respect at his response, and she released Sakura, to give him a hug. "Spoken like a true man."

Sakura shook her head and managed to recover her voice. "Wait a minute! When did you two- Tenten's brown eyes blazed with anger, and she stuck out her tongue at the Haruno. "If you must know, it was last night...

(Flashback)

Lee sat in a tree and tore the petals off of a flower.

"I shall find love."

Rip.

"I will be alone."

Rip

"I shall find love."

Rip.

"I will be alone."

Rip

"I shall find love."

Rip.

"I will be alone."

Finally, he was at the last petal, and he smiled sadly. "I shall find love." He tucked the flower into his leg warmer and sighed as he leaned against the branch, looking up into the starry sky. "But when? And with who?"

Then he heard her voice and she swung down, her face inches from his, and somehow she didn't seem to notice."Hey Lee-kun! Whatcha doing?" She had somehow snuck up on him, and he nearly fell out of the tree from fright. Tenten saw this, and grabbed his hand to keep him from falling, and yanked him forward. to bring him back up to the branch.

Unfortunately, she yanked just _a little too hard. _

Lee shot forward, past the branch, and he had absolutely no way to stop. His lips met hers, and then time froze. Their eyes met, and they both turned beet red. Then gravity took over, and their momentum knocked them to the ground, Lee landing on his back, with Tenten still on top of him.

The flower fell out of his leg warmer, and she noticed it immediatley. _'Lee-kun, you're all alone too? I guess the rumors about Sakura are true... _Feeling truly sorry for her teammate, she lowered herself onto him, their lips a mere inch apart, and he could feel her hot breath on his face.

"Lee-kun, how long do you want to be alone?" The question shocked him, and he found that he had no real answer for her. His face curved upward in a smile of sadness, and Tenten knew that he was hurting on the inside. "I do not know. Forever I suppose." The sight of her usually happy and energetic teammate, reduced to this depressed heap, broke her heart.

She knew Lee was dense sometimes, but he was _always _happy. That was why she had a crush on him. So, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, she whispered again. "You don't have to be all alone, I'm here to you know." And with that, she kissed him. Not accidently, but deliberately, wrapping her arms around hi, and gently pressing her body against his...

(End flashback)

_'Ah, I'm gonna remember that for the rest of my life.' _Then Lee spoke, his voice furious with the girl. "Miss Haruno." She stiffened as she realized how formal he was being. "If you do not leave this hsop immediatley, the Hokage will have the report of three Chunin, **_(Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee) _**Stating that you threatened us with bodily harm. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura let out a sniffle, then took off out of Ichiraku's.

--

She sobbed uncontrollably as she ran through the streets, and ran smack dab into Neji. The surprised Hyuuga staggered backwards and Sakura fell on her butt. She looked up at Neji, who smiled and offered her a hand up. She took it, and dusted herself off. Then an idea entered her head. _'Maybe, I can get him to help me with my plan..._ "Neji, do you hate Lee for stealing Tenten from you?"

She expected him to burst out in anger, or at least to see a tear in his eye. Instead he smiled and shook his head, his tone calm and at peace. "No. In fact, I actaully owe him. After Tenten started to fall for him, I met someone myself. And I've never been happier. In fact- He scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of her. "She was supposed to- He was interrupted by a loud shout.

"NEJI-KUN!"

The Hyuuga grinned and turned his back to Sakura, and she peered through the crowd to see who he was looking at. Then she finally saw her. The girl had short hair, and it was a dark purple. As she got closer, Sakura saw her amber eyes. The girl wore a blue tank top, and whore purple mesh pants.

As soon as she was close enough to get a really good look at her, Sakura noticed the girl's short fangs_.'Whoa! Look at that! I'd hate to get her mad!._ Then the girl giggled and leapt into Neji's arms, their lips meeting as Hyuuga prodigy spun her around in a kiss. After a moment, they stopped, and Neji wrapped an arm around The girl's waist as he introdiced her.

"Sakura, this is Karin. She's a vampire methling.

**THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S KARIN!**


	7. Revelation

Sakura gave a false smile and shook Karin's hand. "Nice to meet you Karin." The girl beamed at her and shook with her as well. "Nice to meet you to Sakura!" Then she adopted a confused look on her angelic face. "Hey, I heard some really bad rumors about you... are they true?

Neji raised an eyebrow at this, his tone serious. "Rumors? What kind of rumors did you hear?" Sakura stiffened as Karin placed a finger to her head in thought. _'Uh-oh! I better scram before she remembers!' _"Er... I have no idea what she's talking about!" She glanced at her watch and feigned surprise, giving them a hastily thought up lie in an attempt to get away. "Oh my gosh! It's 10:00 A.M.! I have to help my mom with the garden!"

With that, she took off past them, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

--

Neji raised an eyebrow at her hasty departure. _'She's hiding something, but what is it?' _Then he turned to Karin, who snapped her fingers as she remembered. And then she told Neji everything she had heard...

--

The Hyuuga was livid with rage as she finished. His face contorted in anger as he just the thought of anyone doing such a thing made him sick to his stomach. "That little witch. How DARE she screw Naruto over like that!" Karin saw how distressed he was, and placed a hand on his shoulder, her voice calm and soothing.

"Don't worry. Naruto-kun's a Chunin just like you! He can more than handle anything that comes his way!" Neji grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist once more. "That's what I love about you. Always looking on the bright side."

She giggled and closed her eyes, giving him the peace sign. "Thanks!"

--

Sakura closed the door behind her, and immediately went up to her room. She grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled a note on it. Then she made set of seals, and the paper flashed white. She read over her handy work, and grinned. _'Perfect. This'll make her break up with Naruto-kun for sure!'_

_--_

Naruto and Hinata bid their friends goodbye, and left Ichiraku's heading down the streets and waving to anyone they recognized. Surprisingly, even people they didn't know waved to them and Naruto heard their whispers of: "Hey is that- Yeah he brought back- He's a hero!' And other such praises. The chunin smiled as they reached his house. It was only 12:00, and the two of them had decided to go swimming. Hinata had a robe on, she had insisted on concealing her suit until they got there, while Naruto just needed to stop by his now MUCH larger house **_(YUP! TSUNADE-CHAN GAVE HIM A NEW ONE!)_** and pick up his swim trunks.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran inside the house, shouting over his shoulder. "I'll be right back!" Hinata gave a happy sigh as she waited outside for him. Then saw a Hyuuga guard approaching her. The guard bowed, and handed her a letter. Hinata thanked the man, and told him to wait while she read it.

_'Dear Daughter._

_I forbid you from seeing Naruto. He is a demon brat and I shall not allow you to be with him. That is all._

_Signed, Hiashi Hyuuga._

Her eyes narrowed as she finished. _'This is fake. Father would never write a letter to me, he would want to see me personally. And besides, he gave me his full approval to date Naruto-kun. He even said I could marry him when we were old enough.' _With that, she grabbed the guard by the front of his pale shirt, and smacked him in the face. There was a poof of smoke, indicating that it was a henge. And the smoke soon cleared, revealing Sakura.

Hinata looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then smacked the girl hard in the face, leaving a red hand mark. "You! She hissed, enraged with he pink haired girl. "Leave me and Naruto-kun alone!" Sakura stuck out her tongue and grinned evilly. "Never. I won't stop until he's mine." Hinata was about to wallop her again, when she saw Kiba walking down the street.

She grinned and waved him over and while she still held Sakura, she told him everything. Kiba's black eyes narrowed as she finished. "Okay, then what should I do o her?" Hinata grinned and whispered into his ear again. The Inuzuka's face litup as she explained her plane, then winced in pain for Sakura. "Nice! Hinata-chan, I had no idea you could be so evil."

She shrugged, giving Sakura a chop to the neck and rendering her unconcious. "I have my moments." Then she handed the girl to Kiba. "Make sure everyone sees it okay, Kiba-kun?" The Inuzuka gav her a salute "Yes ma'm!"

And with Sakura over one shoulder, he set off to prepare the humiliation of the pink haired girl.

--

Naruto emerged five minutes later wearing his swimsuit and a white muscle shirt. He grinned as he saw Hinata give him a once over, her eyes resting on his muscular chest. "If you're done staring at my abs, are you ready to go?"

She smiled and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I'll race you there." Naruto grinned. "Fine. On three. One... HEY!" Hinata shot forward and laughed as she tore off down the street and rapidly outdistanced him, her sandaled feet slapping against the ground as she ran shouting over her shoulder. "Catch me if you can Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smirked, his eyes flashing red as he used a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra to increas his speed. "Fine then! Ready or not, Here I come!" And with that he took off after his speedy girlfriend, kicking up a cloud of dust as he ran.

--

Hinata grinned as she neared the falls of love. _'It looks like I- EEP!' _Naruto appeared in front of her, and she was running so fast that she couldn't stop in time. The result: She literally tackled him into the pool of water, her robe coming lose in the process. Naruto gave out a surprised shout as they tumbled backwards into the cool liquid, their bodies creating a splash as they hit the warm water.

Naruto closed his eyes as he rose to the surface, and shook the water out of his hair and Hinata did the same. "Wow, you sure are strong- then he opened his eyes and had to fight a nosebleed as he saw why she had wore the robe.

Her bathing suit was a _barely there_white bikini, The top half barely contained her ample bossom, while the the bottom fit snugly against her bottom. Naruto's gaze traveled upward, from there, and it stopped on her stomach as he saw that she had her hands over it. "Hinata, why do you-

She grinned, her face lit up with joy as she removed her arms from her stomach, revealing a small bulge. Naruto's jaw dropped at this. _'So that's why she's been so happy. That's why she ate so much ramen today. She's-_

Just like before, She beat him to the punch once again, her voice filled with joy. "Naruto-kun, I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a dad after all."


	8. Negative Purge

Naruto stood stone still for a moment, then his face broke out into a wide grin. His vocie was full of joy as he spoke: "That's great! I'm gonna be a dad!" He grabbed Hinata by the waist and slowly spun her around in the water. She smiled at his joy and place a hand on his face. "What about the name? If it's a girl... I think it should be Kushina."

Naruto stoped spinning her, and thought it over carefully. Then he smiled again as he leaned down to kiss her. "Kushina sound perfect." They sank down into the water, lips locked and holding each other tightly as the water ran overt hem relaxing and soothing them. Naruto felt like he was on cloud nine as they resurfaced and shook the water out of their faces. _'Unbelievable. I'm gona be a dad at 15. Who would've thought THAT would happen?'_

"Hinata-chan, what if its a boy?" Now it _was _her turn to think it over. Naruto could tell by the look on her face that she was deep in thought. "Hmm. How about... Minato?" Naruto knew THAT name all to well, and he nodded exuberantly. "Perfect!If it's a boy he'll be named after the fourth Hokage!" She giggled at his carefree attitude and hugged him tightly. "You'll make a great dad...

He ran a hand through her long navy blue hair, as he rested his head against hers. "And you'll make a wonderful mom."

--

Kiba finished his handiwork and grinned at Akamaru, who was currnetly transformed into him. "Whaddya think buddy? Is this good enough?" His parnter grabbed the paint brush and drew amustache onto her face. Kiba grinned abd slapped a hi five with him. "Nice. Everyone is gonna love this." He palced tow fingers into his mouth and blew a piercing whistle, catching everyone's attention. He continued to whistle until nearly half the village assembled, lookin vey confused and wondering why he was up on the Hokage tower.

They all looked up, and Sasuke, who was among them, laughed out loud, followed by Ino, then Lee and Tenten, the Neji and Karin, and soon everyone was laughing, pulling out cameras and taking pictures of the emabarassing scene above them

Sakura was still out cold and she was chained to the Hokage tower, the steel bond holding her tight. She wore a large diaper, and a large bib that said 'I'M A BABY!' covered her flat chest. Her pink hair was braided in pigtails, and she had the thin mustache that Akamaru had just drawn on her. Amid the laughter, she began to stir, and then looked down at herself.

Her eyes water and she started to cry. Kiba felt just a tad bit sorry for her. _'Okay, maybe I overdid it a bit, I didn't want her to cry..._

And yet cry she did, the sobs raking her body and the tears pouring out of her emerald eyes. "It's n-not f-fair! Why do I always do this?!"

Kiba was trying his best not to feel sorry for the girl, and he was failing miserably. So he decided that she had had enough torture, and made up his mind to use the technique Ino's dad had taught hism especially for this occasion. He made a set of seals, and placed a hand on her head. "Unsealing art: Negative purge!"

--

Ino watched Kiba do the seals, and prayed that the technique would work. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shuriken fly out of nowhere and hit the Inuzuka in the arm, drawing blood. He staggered for a second, then placed his other hadn on her head, but the Yamanaka knew that something had gone horribly wrong. A dark shadow shot out of Sakura, and raced of down the street. And Ino grabbed Sasuke by the arm and yanked him with her as she chased after it. _'That can't be good.'_

--

Kiba struggled to hold the seal. _'Come on! If this breaks, she could die!' _Then Akamaru placed his clawed hands on Kiba's loaning him his chakra, and the Inuzuka saw the shadow shoot out of Sakura. _'Wha- What was that thing?' _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ino and Sasuek take off after it, and knew that they had the matter well under control. Then he finished making the seal, and there was a flash of white blinding him...

--

Ino and Sasuke took off after the shadow, and finally cornered it when Sasuek surrounded it with a fire jutsu. Ino gave a sigh of relief as the shadow moved this way and that, but could find no exit. "Nice job- Then, much to their surprise, the shadow began to take shape. It slwoly took form, and grew into what looked like an dark version of Sakura, except her pink hair was now black, and she wore a black outift in place of her ed one. The Sakura look alike hissed at them angrily. "You'll pay. ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!" Then she took off again in flash of white light, leaving the two of them VERY worried.

--

Kiba staggered backwards, losing his balance as he tumbled backwards, Akamaru bit his jean leg, but it did no good, and he continued to fall... until a pair of hands caught his. Kiba looked up into the bright light, and attempted to peer through it. Then he heard Sakura's voice from within it, sounding as happy as a lark. "Kiba-kun, you really should watch where you're going."

The white light faded, and revealed Sakura, now weraing all white. She beamed down at him, and pulled him to his feet. She smiled at him, her eyes curious as was her voice. "Wow Kiba-kun, you look really cute without your jacket." He turned beet red at this, and wished he had said jacket so he could hide his blush. Then he flet Sakura's hands on his face pulling it down to look at her.

Her voice was full of joy as she spoke: "Thank you. Thank you for making me let go off my hate, my sadness, and my pain." Then without a seoncd thought, the pure white girl pulled him down into a kiss, her lips pressing gently against his.


	9. The Confusion

**I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE METHLINGS AND METHULSIANS IN THIS STORY! KUMA WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH IT FIRST! NOT ME!**

Naruto emerged from the pool and pulled Hianta up gently with him. "I can't wait to tell everyone in the village! They're gonna be so excited!" Hinata smiled as he wrapped a towel around her, her voice eager and joyous. "I know! My dad is gonna be _so _surprised!" Naruto nodded and grinned, imagining the look on Hiashi's face. But before they could think about it too much a dark figure appeared before them.

It was Sakura, but she seemed... different. More dark, less light. And another noticeable thing about her was... that black wings were extending from her back. She bared her teeth revealing her long fangs and leapt at Hinata, only to be met with a red rasengan in the gut. Naruto's face was a mask of rage as she howled in pain, the red sphere slamming her into a tree.

But then she was up again, and came tearing towards Naruto, fangs bared in a scream of rage. "YOU WILL PAY!"

--

Kiba froze as soon as she kissed him, his eyes as big as dinner plates. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Since when did she like me?!' _Then he got another surprise. He watched in astonishment as with a soft breeze of air, white wings tore through the back of her shirt, and extended into the sky.

A moment later, she broke the kiss, and giggled as she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong, Kiba-kun? Never been kissed before?" Kiba shook his head dumbly and said the only thing htat came to his mind. "Sakura, are you-

She giggled and spun around on her heel, her white feathery wings twirling around with her. "Am I an Angel? Yep!" Then with her white wings sill extended, she offered him her hand. "Come on Kiba-kun, I want to show you something." Kiba smiled and took her hand, wondering how on earth this had happened. _'Unbelievable. I'm dating an angel."_

_--_

Naruto brought his fist up, and connected with her own. The dark Sakura screeched and slashed at his chest with her other hand, drawing blood as her claws raked through his shirt and tore into his skin. Naruto winced in pain and his eyes turned blood red as he borrowed the Kyuubi's power. "That- he grabbed her by the throat and charged forward, slamming her face into tree after tree. "Hurt."

--

Kiba was _extremely _nervous as Sakura held him by one hand in the air. He saw the fight taking place below, and it scared him to see Naruto going all out. _'Holy cow! He's NASTY when he gets serious!'. _Naruto was a blur of red chakra and the dark Sakura a blur of black as they slammed into each other, their fists impacting on the others as their arms moved rapidly a blur of movement to the untrained eye.

Even their chakra seemed to be fighting, the red clashed agaisn the black, and their chakra would occasionally lash out and cut one of them. Kiba paled even more as he saw how wildly they were fighting. Biting, clawing, scratching, stomping. Hell, it was an all out brawl!

Sakura swung at Naruto, but the Kyubbified boy sidestepped it, and grabbed her arm. He grinned malevolently and hissed out. "Let's see how good those wings of yours are- he began to spin rapidly, their movement making them a blur of red and dark energy. "When I throw you a 1000 miles an hour!"

With an insane cackle, he finished his spin, and _heaved _the dark Sakura into the air, the screaming girl shooting off like a missile into the distance. Sakura smiled and lowered Kiba to the ground, before landing next to him, and extending her hand to him, a bubbly smile on her face. "Come on! Lets go say hi to Naruto-kun!" Kiba smiled and took her outstretched hand, pleasant thouhgts running through his head. _'Naruto is gonna freak when he sees her..._

_--_

Sakura spun through the air, unable to stop her momentum. She screeched angrily as she saw where she was headed. She was about to careen straight into a mountain, the jagged peak rushing up at her. She closed her eyes, and wept bitterly as she knew that she was going to die. _'Not fair! Where's my savior?! Where- _

She felt a strong pair of arms grab her, and she felt her self roughly yanked to a stop. She opened her eyes, and paled as she saw how close she was to the jagged peak. _'EEK! One more foot and I would've-_ Then she felt herself being lifted into the air, and looked up to see who had saved her.

He had silver hair and grey eyes. he wore glassess, and he had a scratched sound headband strapped to his forehead. She searched through her memories to remember who it was, and her green eyes widened as she saw his white wings. "Kabuto...

He looked down at her, his face worried. "Can you fly on your own?" She nodded, but clung tightly to him. She liked this feeling, she liked the feeling of someone holding onto her, of someone caring enough to ask her if she was alright. It made tears form in her eyes, and she choked out: "Just a little longer. I don't wanna let go yet."

Kabuyo smiled sadly as the girl clung to him. _'Poor thing. All alone and no one to care for her.' _He gently kept his arms around her waist and did as she requested. "It's okay, you can stay in my arms for as long as you like."

--

Naruto fell backward on his butt, gasping for air as he did so. '_Oh boy... What a rush.. I am never doing that again!_ Hinata came up behind him, and wrapped him in a towel as well, her voice praising her foxy boyfriend. "That was great Naruto-kun. I don't think that she'll be coming after us for a while." Naruto grinned and took her offered hand as she pulled him to his feet. Then he saw Kiba approaching, hand in hand with the angelic Sakura. His eyebrows shot up at this.

_'HELLO! TWO Sakura?! What the blazes is going on here?!' _Sakura saw him and waved, a smile on her face."Hi! Naruto-Kuuuuun!" Taken aback by her cheerful demeanor, he just waved back numbly. "Er...Hi Sakura." Kiba laughed at the thunderstrukv expression on his friends face. "Go ahead Sakura, show him your wings."

The girl smiled and with a _whoosh _of air, her wings unfolded from her back. Naruto's jaw dropped, but he soon recovered himself as he put two and two together. "She's a methulsian." Kiba grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, it looks that way, so that means that her dark half, the one who you just chucked through the air, was a vampire?"

Naruto shrugged in his carefree attitude. "Who cares? She won't be coming back for a while, I can tell ya that." Hinata smiled as she helped him to his feet. "Do you want to tell them?" Naruto nodded eagerly, a wide grin on his face once more. "Yeah! They'll love it!"

Sakura riased an eyebrow and cocked her head to one side. "Tell us what? Is it good news?" The two smiled and Hinata said it first. "I'm pregnant."

Sakura squealed with joy and clapped her hands, twirling up into the air in the process before gently landing on her feet. "That's great! Kiba's reaction was slightly different.

He fainted.


	10. The Prophecy?

Naruto laughed out loud as Kiba fell backward, only to be caught by Sakura, who was laughing her head off as well. Hinata held back a giggling fit as she saw the poor Inuzuka and put her robe back on. "Poor Kiba. I guess the news was bit shocking for him." Naruto shook his head in good humor as he began to wake up.

--

The first thing Kiba saw was Sakura's green eyes. She smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Morning sleepyhead!" Kiba grinned as she helped him to his feet, his voice still filled with disbelief as he turned to face Naruto. "Naruto, I can't believe you're gonna be a dad!"

Naruto grinned anf gave hima thumbs up. "Me neither! But I know that Hinata-chan and I will make great parents!" Hinata giggled at his childish antics, and kisse dhim on the cheek.

--

As soon as Kabuto said this, the dark Sakura's head snapped up, a confused expression on her face as well as her tone. "Hold it. Did you just say what I think you said?" Kabuto grinned and placed a hand under her chin, lifiting her head up to face him. "How badly do you want your revenge? How badly do you wan to hurt Naruto"

Sakura hissed angrily, baring her sharp fangs. Her tone was laced with venemous hate. "I want him to suffer! I want him to bleed!" Kabuto grinned and leaned his head forward, his tone soft as their lips neared. "Then let me and Orochimaru help. Let us help you extract your justified revenge."

Then, hungry for someone, anyone to care for her, she rammed her lips against his in rough, fierce kiss. Kabuto allowed her to do as she pleased, and as the poor girl slid her tongue into his mouth, he was more than happy to respond to her desperate plea for affection.

--

Naruto nervously knocked on the door to Hinata's house, as she held his hadn tightly. It was quite obvious that the two were now nervous about informing the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata's father of her pregnancy. Naruto nervously gulped as the doorknob turned, and Hinata squeezed his hand tightly.

Hiashi opened the door, a wide grin on his usally impassive face. When he spoke, his tone was filled with joy, and what he said shocked the two.

"So my daughter is pregnant? Why am I not surprised?" Still smiling, he extended his hand to a confused Naruto, whgo shook it slowly. He was quite dumbfounded wehn he spoke:

"How did you know what we were gonna say?"

Hiashi tapped his pale eyes and activated his Byakugan. "Simple. With these eyes, I can easily see through anything. Including people's minds. THAT is how I knew."

Now Hinata spoke, her voice almost stuttering like it used too. "So you're not mad?"

Hiashi leaned down and wrapped the two in a hug. "Mad? Quite the opposite! I'm proud to be a grandfather! In fact, how would you to like to throw a party to celebrate?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled, and Naruto grinned widely as Hiashi released them from the hug. Their response was simultaneous. "COOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

--

Sasuke took the letter from the Hyuuga guard, who saluted the young Uchiha, then spun around on one heel and walked away handing out additional letter to all he met. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he read the letter and grinned as he tucked it into his pocket and took off to find Ino and inform her of the good news.

_'Unbelievable. Naruto's gonna be a dad..._

--

Sakura glanced around as Kabuto hovered next to her in Rice country. "Why are we- Then to her surprise, the air below them shimmered and revealed a massive village below them. Her jaw dropped, revealing her fangs. Her voice was full of awe as she saw the hordes of ninja streaming in and out of it "Unbelievable, THIS is the Sound Village?!"

Kabuto grinned and took her hand, leading her down to the village. "Come on. We need to pay Lord Orochimaru a visit...

--

The sanin looked up as he heard a knock on the door to his office. His eyes narrowed as he recognized Kabuto's chakra, but there was another, unkown chakra signature next to him, and all he could gleam was hatred, pure hatred. His eyes narrowed as he waved at the door and spoke. "Come in Kabuto, and bring your guest in as well."

Kabuto entered the office, and Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as he saw Sakura. He looked to Kabuto, his tone annoyed. "Why did you bring her here? She is of no use to us-

Sakura hissed angrily, her black wings extending as her eyes briefly flashed red, her voice laced with anger. "Weak?! Why you-

Kabuto placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed down lightly, calming her. He saw the amused look on his masters face, and grinned. "See? I told you that there were more out there like us." In response, the sanin pushed his chair back and rose, a grin on his face.

He slowly rounded his desk and took the girls head in his hand. In response, she bared her fangs at him and hissed, her green eeys never leaving his yellow slitted ones. The sanin grinned, as his spies had already informed him of the situation between her and the Kyuubi boy. After all, all info was valuable to this man, you never knew what could be used to manipulate those beneath you.

But he was quite surprised as Kabuto informed him of the technique Kiba had used, and how he had interrupted it on a whim and had accidently created this dark Sakaura. But what _really _interested him was the fact that he accidentally created an angelic version of Sakura as well. _'So, he created two Methlusians, just by interrupting that technique... I need to ask him about the seals that the Inuzuka boy used..._

He grinned as she shook free of him and sank her fangs into his arm, eagerly suckin gup the blood she needed to live. Her green eyes still blazed up at him, and in response to her attack, he extending his own wings, the black winged feathers making a gentle whooshing sound as they extended outward. _'Yes, this girl will be most useful to us. Most useful indeed... _

He chuckled as she released her fangs and turned to nuzzle her head into Kabuto's chest. _'So, the prophecy is coming true at last.._

His laughter was heard throughout the Sound Village.


	11. The Party

Naruto smiled warmly as he spun Hinata around and then back in, giving her a quick kiss on the head before she spun him around in return. _'Who would've thought that Hinata's dad would throw such a huge party?' _

And it was a large party indeed.

Hiashi had spared no expense for their celebration, and he had rented out an old warehouse, filling it with flashing lights, and with the help of Kurenai and Asuma, had managed to convince Kakashi to be the honorary DJ. At first the book reading pervert had adamantly refused this, but after Hiashi offered him the next Icha Icha book, he was more than happy to bring his old skills out of retirement.

And Naruto had to say, Kakashi was pretty damn good.

The gray haired Joni was playing a wide variety of music, ranging from hard-style, rock, hip-hop, and country. Currently, the song that they were dancing to was a techno beat.

Naruto and Hinata were dancing like there was no tomorrow, and the parents to be were having one hell of a good time.

--

Sasuke grinned as he saw Hinata dance circles around her blond boyfriend, who didn't seem to mind one bit, as he was keeping up with her quite well, as the moved and grooved to the rapid beat. (The song is Sandstorm by Darude, if ya must know)

Then Ino grabbed hs arm, and the Uchiha smiled as his Sharingan eyes revelead that she was about to yank him into a kiss, a wide grin on her face as her blue eyes sparkled up at him. _'Why am I not surprised?'_

And kiss him she soon did.

--

Sakura giggled at Kiba's hesitance to dance, and the poor Inuzka blushed even more, turning beet red as he attempted to defend himself.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have two left feet when it comes to dancing! Give ya boyfriend a break!" But the angel would have none of that, and grabbed his hands gently in her own, a soft smile on her face as she showed him the proper steps. "See? It's easy. Just-

She giggled as he twirled her round and caught her as he finished the spin. "Good! You're getting the hang of it! Now just let the music move your body, and you'll be all set!" She let go off his hand and twirled to the beat, making Kiba's jaw drop as he watched her dance.

Then, ever so slowly, he felt his left leg begin to move.

Then his right.

Then his arms.

Sakura saw this, and stopped dancing, clapping her hands gleefully as she gave a small leap into the air. Her voice was also gleeful as she spoke. "Yeah! That's the spirit! Move to the music! Feel the beat Kiba-kun!"

The usually brash Inuzuka grinned as he finally began to get the hang of the steps, moving to the music. He laughed as he grabbed her hands and they danced. "Hey! You're right! I'm doing it! This rocks!"

And from then on, Kiba finally knew how to dance.

--

Orochimaru smirked as he read over the scroll, his yellow eyes filled with eager anticipation. He chuckled as he finished reading the black parchment, before carefully rolling it up and placing it in hs desk drawer, locking it and sealing it tight.

"Soon. Very soon the Prophecy will begin, and I will finally have it...

--

Kabuto listened behind the door, and grinned as Sakura attempted to do the same, pressing her ear against the black door. His tone was laced with amusement as his girlfriend tried to listen through the thick wood, then cursed as she didn't hear anything.

He held up a figner to his lips as he whispered to her: "Sh. He won't kill me if he catches me listening, but I don't think he'd be too happy if he caught you doing the same thing, Sakura."

She glared at his reproachful tone, her emerald eyes flashing in annoynance as she squeezed his hand. "Shaddup. You're not the boss of me." Then her gaze fell to her flat stomach, her other resting on there softly as her expression turned to one that she rarely ever showed. Love.

Her emerald eyes softened now, as she ran her hand up and down her stomach, her voice filled with happiness as she stared up at him. "You wouldn't let him do that to me. You wouldn't let anything happen to our baby. Our little unborn girl."

Kabuto opened his mouth to protest, but shut it just as quickly, crossing his arms, his tone that of mock annoyance as he realized that she had him beat.. "Damn. You got me there...

--

The Sanin knew that they were listening in, and heard everything they said, including Sakura's pregnancy, which he had been expecting to hear about soon. _'My my. She's pregnant already? The winds of change are certainly picking up faster than I thought. I may have to step up my plans a bit.._

_--_

Kakashi thumbed through his selection of songs, a wave of Nostalgia flowing through him as he remembered why he had become a DJ in the first place. The music. The beats, the sounds, and just to make a living and have some fun while he was at it.

_'Hmm, at this rate- _He found a good track, and slipped the disk in, smiling beneath his blue mask as everyone cheered, a slow song starting to play- (the song Far Away: Nickelback)

_'I might just keep doing this for a living AND be a ninja part time.'_

--

Naruto and Hinata twirled to a stop, as the slow song began. The Hyuuga girl grinned, extending her hand to the blond, her plae eyes filled with happiness as she spoke. "Care to dnace, Naruto-kun?"

The Chunin grinned as the walked to the center of the dance floor, where Sasuka and Ino were slowly spinning round as the danced, Ino's arms around Sasuke's neck, and her head resting against his chest. Sasuke smiled as he saw the two approaching, his own arms wrapped gently around Ino's waist.

_'That's right you two. It's your party, you two are the stars tonight.'_

--

They spun round and round, looking deep into the eyes of the other.

Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled.

They leaned in and their lips met.

--

Orochimaru smiled and motioned for the door to open, and the two fell forward, landing on their faces. The Sanin laughed at their shocked expressions, and then waved his hand again. "Shoo you two. I have important matters to attend to."

They gladly took the chance, and bolted out of the office.


	12. Proposal

Naruto let out a sigh as the party finally began to wind down, the lights returning to their full brightness, and making everyone close their eyes and groan in protest against the bright light, especially him and Hinata, who had been hanging out in the darker areas of the party, not really caring to dance as it got later and later into the night. But they sure did care about the bright lights, Naruto shouting out his protest as the father and mother to be squeezed their eyes shut against the glare, their head resting against each others as they hid their faces from the lights, both of them groaning out the same thing. "AGH! IT BURNS! TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!"

--

Kiba shut his eyes against the light, while Sakura merely giggled at the scrunched up look on his face, the light not bothering her one tiny bit at all, what with her being pure good and all. "Come on Kiba-kun! Its not THAT bright!" The Inuzuka grumbled under his breath as he covered his eyes, the lights simply to bright for everyone after being in the dim dark for so long, annoyed at the Haruno, who didn't seem to mind the now bright lights. "Speak for yourself little miss sunshine! Unlike you, I don't always like the-MMPH!"

Sakura silenced him with a gentle kiss on the lips, the lip to lip contact lasting for only a second, but it was MORE than enough to shut him up, as well as make him forget what he was angry about, a dazed look on his face as his lips tingled from the soft kiss. "Er... What was I saying?" She stifled another giggle, and gently took his had in her own. "You were saying how much fun you had tonight, and how much you appreciated the dancing lessons.

Now Kiba wasn't THAT dazed, and he quirked an eyebrow at her obvious lie, catching her in the act, as she whistled innocently, easily giving herself away. "You liar, I never said that." Sakura merely continued to whistle, giving her reply in a sing-song voice, deliberately teasing him as she took his hand and led him out into the chilly night air. "Oh-yes-you-did!"

--

Sasuke yawned sleepily as his eyes adjusted to the brightening lights, Ino following suit, her mouth going wide as his yawn made her give off a wide yawn of her own, folowed by a sleepy smile. "Hey, you're(yawn) making me sleepy." He mereley smiled at this as he leaned in to give her a kiss, which she slowly returned, enjoying the sensual moment. It had been a long party, and they were probably going to be EXHAUSTED in the morning, but the two 15 year olds obviously didn't give a darn about that, and they smiled as their hands found each others, and they slowly sank down against the wall. They were both tired, but they were extremely happy, and that was made even more so for Ino, as she felt Sasuke drape his free arm around her, allowing her to rest her head against his chest, and the sound on his strong heartbeat soon soothed her off to sleep, as she listened to the strong rhythm...

And Sasuke soon followed suit, as his black orbs closed slowly but gently, whilst he whispered out the words she LOVED to hear him say. "I love you Ino."

"And(yawn) I love you too Sasuke-kun...

Then they both let the darkness of sleep take them, as they drifted off in each others arms.

--

Hinata smiled happily as Naruto draped his arm around her shoulders, whilst she rested her head against his, Kakashi thanking everyone for coming and bidding them all a good night, as he made his exit, in a swirl of leaves eager to read his newly aquired Make-out Paradise book that Hiashi had just given him as his payment for coming out of retirement. And her voice was filled with happiness as she spoke, STILL praying that this wasn't a dream. " Kakashi-sensei is such a pervert." Naruto chuckled at this, still listening as she went on, hjer voice filled with amazement as she spoke." I still can't believe I finally have you all to myself. Its wonderful." Naruto gave her a wide grin, and gave a reply of his own as she led him to the balcony. " And I still can't get over the fact that we're gonna be PARENTS! Its stll way to awesome to beleive, and I KNOW that you'll make a great mom."

Hinata giggled cheerfully as they opened the balcony doors and walked out into the cold night air of the the evening, watching the sun set, and she gave a happy sigh as she felt Naruto drape his coat over her, warming her bare cold shoulders, causing her to lean back and rest her head against his chest, as he sat down on the cold pavement, the two parents to-be enjoying the sunset as they watched it slowly sink behind the horizon.

And then, just as it was nearly gone from sight, a mere sliver of orange, Nartuo heard Hinata's voice, a whisper on the wind, that only he could hear. "This is wonderful. Everything seems to be happening all at once, and it all working out incredibly well for us. I'm just PRAYING that I don't wake up, because if this is just that, a dream,i t'll break my heart, and I'd just die, if I have to do this all over again,not knowing if it'll turn out like this."

Naruto heard her sniffle at the end, and smiled as he tilted her face up to look at him with one hand. "Hey, there's no need to be sad. This IS real."

He withdrew his face a few inches and brought his lips to the skin on the side of her round face, tinted pink from the cold and from being so flustered. It turned even pinker, and he smiled at the fact that she hadn't fully controlled her blush quite yet. _'And she still looks adorably bute whether she blushes or not.'_The rosiness added to her cheeks gave her a cute, angelic appearance, and Naruto's expression softened even more when he noticed this as he tilted Hinata's face further up to his own with his free hand.

And his voice was soft and warm as he spoke, her face slowly nearing his. "This is no mere dream Hinata. This is for real, and I'll prove it to you right here and right now." That earned him a bright smile from her, and she leaned her head up the rest of the way, as Naruto lowered his lips to hers in a kiss that warmed her to the very core, making her give off a soft whimper of ecstasy, as the sun finally finished sinking behind the horizon, the darkness beginning to creep in now. She didn't care that it was getting cold now, she didn't even feel it in the slightest. In fact, she'd gladly skip through icy puddles wearing nothing but her undergarments for the way that kiss made her feel. She felt as if she could fly—no, she _was_ flying—miles above the world on a cloud of perfection carried by laughing angels.

And even though they had kissed many time before this, it still didn't do anything to diminish the wonderful feeling that it always gave her. It made her feel...loved, important, and the fact that it was Naruto, the one that she had fallen in love with from the moment she saw him, and now here he was, the father of _their _unborn child, and add to it the fact that he was STILL here, even after she had told him she was pregnant, made her life nearly truly complete.

All that was left was getting married. _'But we're only 15, and even though our birthdays are coming up soon, I don't think we'll be getting married just yet.._

So much was told through that one glorious kiss. Things were said that words couldn't even _begin_to say. If pictures were worth a thousand words, then this kiss between Naruto Uzuamki and Hinata Hyuuga was worth more than a million.

It was simply magical.

And it was about to get even MORE magical.

Hinata shook her head as Naruto pulled away, slowly opening her eyes as she reached up to grab him by his blond hair, not noticing that he was reaching into the pocket of his blue jeans. "Uh-uh. I'm not done yet-

THEN she saw his hand in his pocket, and she was fixated on it as he saw her plae gaze lock onto it, and slowly, he pulled it out, and in his hand, he held a small velvet box. That could only mean one thing, and he made it quite clear as he got up and then down on one knee, holding the box in front of him with one hand as he looked up at her. "This will only take a second, Hina-hime."

And her eyes went INCREDIBLY wide as she realized what he was about to do, tears of joy forming in her eyes as she was rendered speechless whilst he opened the small box's lid, revealing a small golden ring, with a small Lavender colored diamond on the end, its color matching her eyes perfectly, and the words "For the one who stole my heart" were finely etched into the metal, but then her gaze jerked up to look straight into his blue eyes, as he began to speak his words drawing her attention away from the jewel, and stirring her heart as the water in her eyes poured over onto her cheeks, not believing what was happening, and LOVING every minute of it, as she saw the warmth in his eyes, and the love for her in his voice.

This was NO joke. This was the real deal. He was proposing to her.

"Hinata. I love you. I mean I REALLY love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to see you sleeping next to me. To come home after a long day, and see your smiling face waiting there to greet me. And I want to be there with you, to raise our little boy or girl, and to see him or her grow up into a splendid ninja, just like the two of us. So I mean what I am about to say with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me?"

The shocked Hyuuga reached for the ring, and gently removed it from the box, slowly sliding it onto her finger, and marveling at how it fit on her finger snugly, but not too tightly, catching the fading light, and glittering in it, an awed expression on her face as she choked out the words, laughing to herself as joy welled up withing her, much like the tears of joy that were now falling from her face. "It's beautiful...

Then she tackled him to the ground, and firmly pressed her lips against his, his black leather jacket still around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately for a moment, before breaking it off and pulling her face away from his to give him an answer, and her voice was heavy with love, passion, and desire as she spoke. "Yes, I will marry you Naruto Uzumaki!"

Then she leaned back down and fiercely kissed him once more, and he smiled inwardly as he wrapped his tan arms around her, holding her tightly as his new fiance pressed her voluptuos body against his tone figure, pouring all of her love, desire and passion for him into the kiss, making this one even more magical than the last...

--

Orochimaru smirked as he watched a small lavender ring appear on the scroll, followed by the picture of a bloody dagger, blood dripping off it in the parchment. "Yes...Soon. VERY soon the prophecy will be upon us. I can't wait to see what happens...


End file.
